


【all灿】跟哥在一起的时候

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Relationships: Bang Chan/Everyone, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 20





	【all灿】跟哥在一起的时候

【旻灿】  
收拾得差不多时，方灿被无声无息凑过来的李旻浩吓得一激灵。他靠得非常近，近到呼出的热气直接打在脆弱的脖子上，近到纤长的睫毛好像能刷过后颈发尾。  
不给方灿时间反应，李旻浩突然就把他摁在光滑的镜面上亲吻，舌头和气息都紧紧纠缠。夜深人静，孩子们都回去了，只剩他俩粗重的呼吸声回荡在练习室里。  
漫长的吻以分开时拉出的暧昧银丝作为结束。李旻浩略微强硬地转过方灿，扳起他的下巴诱导他盯着镜子里面一副欲求不满模样的自己。  
"哥怎么就这么诱人？好想在这里就上了哥。"露骨的话语侵蚀着方灿残存的理智。李旻浩的性格里藏了不容忽视的恶劣成分，不过他又是擅于驯养的，一对上他水灵灵的大眼睛，总让人不得不顺从着他的意。  
灿哥，当旻浩养的猫咪吧。

【彬灿】  
"哥刚刚在舞台上好性感。"方灿回过头，发现徐彰彬不知何时来到身后。  
他比方灿矮了点，头一低正好可以埋进他宽厚的背，声音透过身体传过来，宛若直接和他的心脏对话。明明是一句对表演者再好不过的赞美，一用徐彰彬温柔低沉的声音道出，立刻添上几分挑逗的意味。  
徐彰彬不安分的手探进方灿敞开的领口，故意停留在蓓蕾上拨弄。他的动作很轻但很致命，好像十分孰悉方灿的身体，没一会儿就撩拨得方灿红了眼角，堪比再次化上了刚卸掉的艳丽眼妆。  
"是不是该谢谢彬尼呀？"徐彰彬变本加厉舔过方灿红到可以滴出血的耳廓，惹得他颤抖着差点站不住脚，用平时撒娇的语气留下一句压根就是要求的问句。  
毕竟灿哥在台上性感的样子，就跟昨夜在彰彬床上一模一样。

【辰灿】  
众所皆知，黄铉辰很黏人，不论到哪总爱挂在别人身上，简直到了肌肤饥渴症的地步。  
现在他正凭着傲人的身长把方灿整个人揽在怀中，无尾熊似地将四肢缠上去。平常他不会这么黏方灿，可是方灿实在是太好抱了。宽阔的肩膀、精瘦的腰身、白皙滑嫩的肌肤，加上温和的性格，他也很乐意跟弟弟有亲昵的互动。  
对于血气方刚的青年来说，喜欢的人与自己有过分的肢体接触难免带来一些生理变化。黄铉辰不再只是搂着方灿，他玩闹般地隔着衣服揉捏方灿富有弹性的胸肌。然后不顾对方的惊呼，褪去布料的阻隔，修长又灵活的手指沿着结实的腹肌线条来回蹭动抚摸。  
看着全身皮肤渐渐泛红的方灿，黄铉辰眯起危险迷人的眸子，感到满足地轻笑出声。  
铉辰的肌肤饥渴症，只有灿哥治得好了。

【城灿】  
"知城，够了！"方灿微微低下头，咬紧舌尖憋住呻吟才有气无力地骂出声。  
此时他一如往常坐在工作室里，当然得忽略掉仗着身材娇小躲在桌底、埋在他腿间替他口的韩知城。  
把平时rap的技巧用在服务哥哥是多么疯狂的一件事，大概只有调皮的韩知城敢这样玩。方灿的手扣着椅子把手，用力到指节都泛白。他眯起擒满泪水的眼睛，透过一层水雾看到精致的脸蛋和淫糜的景象形成对比，瞬间被刺激得败下阵。  
"哥要对我说什么呢？"韩知城将口中的白浊全数咽下，好似在品尝甜食般舔了舔唇，露出餍足的表情。他起身盯着晕呼呼的方灿，以满是少年朝气的声调引诱他说出自己想听的话。  
"做得好……"  
这么一来会做得更好的，因为知城是需要灿哥的鼓励才会好好长大的孩子嘛。

【菲灿】  
李龙馥是个充满反差的存在。  
好比说他长得帅气可爱，却有着和长相不相符的低音炮；一双小手看上去软绵绵的，力气却出乎意料的大。又好比说他明明嘴里呢喃着温柔的话，下身进攻的动作却一点也不留情。  
"Chris,You are hot..."足以迷倒千万少女的浑厚嗓音近距离地传入耳中，刺激着每一丝因快感而骚动的神经。李龙馥刻意用他俩的母语说着令人感到羞耻的称赞，相较含蓄的亚洲语言多了些直勾勾的煽情。  
"灿哥，我爱你。"又是猝不及防的深情告白，方灿闭紧双眼、扭着腰闪躲弟弟越来越过分的攻势。尽管后者没有显著效果，但只要不张开眼睛，他就不会看到李龙馥真挚的目光和表情，因而更加沦陷其中。  
李龙馥是善良的孩子，他不强迫方灿一定要现在接纳他。  
龙馥一直都很认真喔，灿哥肯定知道的。

【玟灿】  
金昇玟被粉丝和队友称作小狗狗。  
情绪高涨时、和伙伴玩闹时，还有现在被方灿背在背上灿烂笑着，都仿佛一只乖巧可爱的小狗狗。  
"灿哥好香。"方灿不知道的是，金昇玟可能连鼻子也有狗狗的萌点。他把头埋进方灿的颈窝，嗅着对方身上特有的气味，更眷恋地蹭了几下柔嫩的肌肤。  
"别闹。"方灿把金昇玟向后放到椅子上，却突然被扣住颈部。还没来得及反应，就被金昇玟说不上温柔地在他脖子上咬了一口，痛得方灿闷哼了声。  
也许小狗狗并不小，他已经大到懂得给自己的所有物刻上专属标记。  
金昇玟是自我管理很好的人，谁知道方灿会是他另个意义上的克星。即使方才只是听到哥哥疼痛的吸气声，他也觉得可以马上把他办了，不过好戏当然得留到晚上。  
所以灿哥，今晚也纵容昇玟吧。

【寅灿】  
结束行程的时候太阳快下山了，正是令人昏昏欲睡的时间。  
"哥想睡就睡嘛，不然平时都没好好睡觉。"梁精寅又在进行日常的事实爆击，劝忙碌的队长把握时间休息。方灿忙著作曲的确好几天睡上好觉了，没多久就随着摇摇晃晃行驶的车子坠入梦乡。迷迷糊糊之际，他感觉到有人轻轻把他的头靠到一旁的肩膀上，只依稀记得自己身边坐的是最小的弟弟。  
梁精寅趁着方灿睡得沉，偷偷在他脸颊上印下浅浅的吻。然后伸手摩娑刚刚的位置，确保没有沾上唇膏，轻柔得像在擦拭珍贵的艺术品。  
梁精寅的手是队内公认最好看的，白净细长、骨节分明但不过于突出，就是双漂亮少年该有的手。他悄悄搭上方灿的手，压抑住心里想将哥哥吃干抹净的冲动握紧了对方的手。  
已经长大了啊，灿哥就交给精寅吧。


End file.
